


The Storm That Draws Us To And From Each Other

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: “His heart ached with such intensity that it overwhelmed him to the point of suffocation. In frustration, he crumpled the note and tossed it into the fire, watching as the flames charred and consumed the paper and with it perhaps the hope for any reconciliation.”Disclaimer: X-Men and all associated characters belong to their respective owners!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My undying gratefulness to RainySpringMorning for tea, the title, and for getting me into this fandom :)

One word; that was all he wanted; one word, from him. But that word would never come, he knew, the truth was more than he could bare, but bare it he would if he must, for he knew that it was he alone that had destroyed any and all chances of ever reaching a reconciliation with him. Now he must deal with the fallout of his actions, forever wallow in the darkness and loneliness that surrounded him like a warm blanket. A blanket that was heavy and suffocating, that dragged him down, down and would not ever leave him.

He gathered himself as best as he could and went to his car and drove out the lonely winding road to the coast, the same spot that they had met three years before on that day that would be forever ingrained in his soul. Leaving his car, he walked to the end of the pier, watching the crashing waves, the dark sky looming overhead, the black clouds as they rolled towards shore. The storm intensified around him and he stood, a lonely sentinel waiting for whatever next came his way. His indecisiveness, sadness and feelings of hopelessness growing by the minute rooted him to the spot. A rogue wave descended upon him, washing him into the current and carried him far from shore. He floated on his back for some time, unencumbered for a few moments, then turning his face to the next wave, he slipped away down into the darkness of the water, the silence that it brought to him and to never resurface.

***

In a small house situated on the rocky coast, a man stood, one hand resting on the mantel above the fire that burned brightly on the stone hearth. His brown hair hanging down obscuring his expression. In his other hand, he held a note, and in it the words that he himself had not the ability to reciprocate and that he could not bring himself to speak out loud. His heart ached with such intensity that it overwhelmed him to the point of suffocation. In frustration, he crumpled the note and tossed it into the fire, watching as the flames charred and consumed the paper and with it perhaps the hope for any reconciliation. Desperately drawing in a ragged breath, he felt as if he were drowning and as the feeling intensified within and around him, he came to the sharp and painful realization that it was not his feelings but that of another. He focused his thoughts, reaching out as fast as he could, searching for who it was. It came to him leaving him in pain; it was him.

Mind touched mind and the jerk of familiarity combined with the feeling of warmth and compassion grew into something to hold onto. An urgency replaced the feelings of suffocation and despondency. Urging him to rise to the surface, to fight catapulted through the waves to the depths below latching onto him, dragging him to the surface where he broke the waters edge and gasped for breath.

The dark clouds parted overhead, allowing the sun to peek through casting a lone beam down onto him as he floated in the water awaiting rescue. He felt the touch, the prodding, the inquiry and in his mind, he sent back assurances that it was all a mistake. That he had for a moment lost touch with what mattered most. His pain and anguish washing away as gentle waves caused him to bob on the water.

When help arrived, he was there, on the deck of the boat, it was his arms that he sank into and it was his lips against his forehead that he felt. It was the breathless reassurances, the begging of forgiveness for words not spoken that filled his ears and went straight to his heart. It was apologies for actions that had been misunderstandings heaped upon each other. It was an olive branch and the acceptance that though they were united, there was differences that made them each a separate unit, but that had brought them ultimately together. Smiling gently, he searched and found his mouth and kissed him with a breathless resolve that swept both of them away. Breaking apart and feeling a slight embarrassment at the audience that watched, they did not release each other, but held tight not wanting to waste another moment on what was not important.

They were together and that was how they would and were to be. Nothing would part them no matter how strong it thought it was. They were united on all fronts and time could sink into the ocean before they would ever be apart again.

 

 


End file.
